True Love For the dieing Soul
by fireangel63
Summary: This is a trowa relena fanfic get used to it. Please review thanks!


_**True Love for the dieing Soul**_

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own any of the gundawing characters and i also do not own any of the songs or poems in this fan fic. If i do put any in that is. _

_**Info: **__Now this is a Trowa/Relena fan fic and i hope everyone enjoys it. Please do review this chapter beofre i continue on to the next one. Thanks!! this is about 3 to 5 years after the war._

Relena had to go to colony L-3. She had a meeting up there that she had to be at. Other wise there probably would have been a full blown war again. She was stressed out and tired as hell. She hated long meeting. Her head was aching and she just wanted to sleep. After that meeting she had to cath the next flight back to Earth. She went back to the hotel rooma nd finished packing her clothes. Wufie and Trowa had accompanied her up to the meeting. They never knew when someone would try an attempt on Relena's life. SHe looked to the guys and noticed they were finishing there packing as well. Relena sighed softly not really paying attention as to if they heard or not. She had bag paacked up and ready to go.

Wuife and Trow looked at each other and knew she was tired and knew she couldn't wait to get back to earth for some rest. Wufie looked at Trowa and pulled him aside. "Trowa she needs a break everything" Wufie acted like he didn't care but honestly he really did. He didn't want nothing to happen to Relena even though he acted like he hated her sometimes. "You have time coming up and i know your gonna take that time off. Take Relena somewhere for that week and get her mind off of everything. Even Heero. We know she still loves him but we both know that he's just breaking her heart" Trowa looked at him and then to Relena who was getting up off the bed and moving to the door to leave the room and go to the car. "I was just thinking the same thing Wufie." Trowa replied back to him. Wufie smirked a bit and nodded his head. "We all know you like her Trowa. My advice is go for it and i mean it" They both left the room as well and headed down to the car and got in with Relena.

"So what took you guys so long up there?" Relena asked them as they were on there way to the shuttle so they could head back home. Wufie just shrugged a bit. "Injustice!" he spoke in his usualy tone. "It is none of your buisness onna" Relena giggled a bit and knew it was obviously something she shrugged it off. Wufie nugged Trowa when Relena wasn't looking. Trowa sighed not really wanting to ask in front of Wufie but had no choice really. Trowa cleared his throat and Relena looked at him raising a brow. "What is it Trowa?" she asked him. WOndering what was going on with him. "Well I was wondering since i have vaction time coming and i'm gonna take it when we get back to earth and seeing as you don't have an meeting for a week maybe you would like to join the vacation with me?" he asked her. Relena smiled softly.

~this would be a great opertunity to get to know Trowa more and to get my mind off of Heero. where ever he's at anyways. I want and need to get over him. So the break would be nice~ she thought. "Of course Trowa that sound great. WHat did you have in mind?" she asked him softly as they all got out of the car and onto the shuttle back to earth. They sat down and buckled up and the shuttle started for take off.

"Well i have this cabin a few miles out of the Sanc Kingdom. Bout six hour drive actually" Trowa spoke. "Could go there for like a little caping but with a cabin of course" Wufie smirked and laughed a bit. "Trowa you never told anyone bout that place. You sure it's safe?" Wufie asked him. He wanted to make sure Relena would be safe out in the woods even though he knew she would be safe with Trowa. Wufie didn't trust anyone excpet those he already knew who would keep her safe and out of harms way. Trowa just raised his brow and nodded. "perfectly safe out there Wufie you know me" Relena just laughed lightly. She always loved watching these two talk and argue. She always got a kcik out of it.

"Well Trowa sound like fun to me. I never really have been anywhere before as far as a vacation. Just normally sitting in the parlor and reading a book or wondering where...."She stopped for a moment and that sad crying look on her face. She would not cry she wouldn't allow herself to that. Not in front the guys she thought. "You know" Wufie looked at her then out the window as he saw Earth. "DOn't think bout him Relena. We don't know where he is and he is just hurting you you know that. You need to be strong and move on with your life. Relena looked at him a bit and nodded her head gently. She was twenty-three years old and had no one speacial in her life and it broke her heart. It felt like she was a dieing soul. "Your right Wufie. Who knows where he is. I shouldn't have to wait forever on him and i'm not gonna. Don't tell Milliardo he has this thing on setting me up with people i don't really know or like. Postly people he knows and he thinks who are suited for me and he knows i'll choose someone on my own. Noin has been telling him to let me be and find love and heh yea" she shrugged a bit and wanted to be in her own bed right now. She just wanted to sleep and get away from the conversation on love.

**~2 hours Later~**

The shuttle landed on its landing dock on Earth. There was a car waiting there to pick the three up. Quatre stepped out and smiled. "Hey guys over here" He raised his hand and waved at them and Relena smiled softly. Quatre was a great friend and knew he probably had knews on him and Dorothy. They were perfect together she thought. She went over to Quatre who had gave her a hug right away. "Good to see you again Relena/" He spoke to her softly. "You to Quatre i'm glad to be back. All i want right now is maybe soemthing small to eat and then to go to bed" she giggled softly. Wufie scoffed and smirked. "Its late we should all be in bed anyways but lets get to your place first Relena alright" He looked around making sure no one suspicous was there. Trowa did the same. Trowa stopped whens oemthing caught his eye. He told wufie to look and wufie noticed as well. SOmeone was watching them they need to get Relena out of there just in case. They weren't going to do anything when Relena's safety was that matters. They got her back to her place at the palace. Everyone was there but Relena just made a sandwhich and went to bed. She said she would see everyone in the morning.

**~living room half hour later~**

The four ex-gundam pilots were sitting in the living room as the girls went to bed upstairs. Trowa and Wufie had told them what they saw at the shuttle and Quatre raised a brow. He always grew worried when it came to his friends. Or anyone that was inoccient for that matter. He was just a good kind hearted person. Wufie spoke again. "There is a plan to that though. Trowa is taking time off he's going on vacation and he is taking Relena with him. Yes it is safe before any of you decide what will happen we already talked bout it"

"Ah come on now. What bout me? She could go to the beach with hilde and the other girls we would all be right there" Duo chimed in on his usual wanting to the see girls in bathing suites. 'Wufie smacked him in the head. "NO sorry, our concern is Relena's safety right Duo and you know that. We need to get her out of here to where trowa has his cabin at. Relena's not safe and she needs her mind taken off a certain someone. And Duo we kno you know where he is and don't you dare tell him where Relena is. He's hurt her to much and it might jeperdize where she will be hiding at for a a few weeks got that duo" He was serious. Duo knew that and he sat back down on the couch. "Yes Wu-man I know and i'm not gonna. He's hurt her to much and she needs someone good. Trowa is just the man" He smiled this huge smile he usually did when it was a good idea.

Trowa looked at them a bit and nodded his head. "Yes i know Wufie and i had already had this conversation and don't worry it will happen probably but it has to be on her terms got that" he spoke in a deathly kind of way. LIke saty out of it Duo or your dead. Quatre smiled and laughed. "It's bout time trwoa. We know you like her alot and we were just waiting for when it would happen but this all works out. Meaning We will stay here of course and let you two get know each other a bit more and let you guys sort your feeling out to each other.

Just then Relena came down stairs and walked into the living room. "hey guys" she spoke very softly. SHe looked really tired. Quatre walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Whats wrong Miss Relena?" he asked her. Wondering and worried bout what was going on with her. HS elooked up at him. "nothing just couldn't sleep really that's all so i came down here to see who was all up. I don't like being up there alone. You guys should be in bed by now anyways" she looked trowa. "Trowa.."she spoke softly. mind coming to my room with me. SO we can talk. I know we will have alot of talking time on that vacation but still. I would like to talk some right now please?" she asked him softly. She didn't want to be alone was all. Duo looked at her worried now. He didn't know what was going on but knew heero was watching her still. Somehting scared he could tell. My=aybe a nightmare her thought.

Wufie spoke again 'Trowa go we all talk again before you two leave alright guys. Relena get some sleep alright you need it. You have had long meeting and were gone for a long time. Sleep well" he and the others left the room. Trowa helped her up and they went to her room. He tucked her in and she smiled a bit up at him as he sat next to her bedside. "trowa...i'm glad you asked me to take that vacation with you" He nodded his head lightly "anytime Rel, not a problem. Want to tell me whats wrong?" he asked. Relena sighed softly. "I don't want to be alone and i know the other guys wouldn't do this and..."she paused a bit. COuld she tell him this now. COuld she tell him how she really felt for him? "never mind i will tell you sometime but not right now i promise Trowa i will tell you alright just not tonight. But please do stay here with me?" she replied back to him. He nodded "of course Relena when your to talk i'm here" he went around the other side and got in with her. He knew she needed someone and he wasn't gonna let her be alone ever. He really loved her with all his heart.

_Alright everyone thats the first chapter please review and let me know if you want me to continue its like1:47 in the morning here and i'm tired lol. Love you all! night!!_

_Please Review!!!_


End file.
